


A Minute Alone

by kitkat0723



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: A private moment Alone, F/M, The Main Event Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its opening night of the Main Event tour and Danny and his girl share a quiet minute before the chaos of a show. Based on a picture of him I saw one day on Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am a DIE HARD Joey Girl so a Danny story is a little out there for me. I saw the pic this is based off of on Facebook one day and this just poured out!

It was the opening night of The Main Event tour. The guys worked so hard to get ready for this. It was set to be an all out party and things were going great. I walked in to the Madalay Bay event center in Las Vegas to see my guy Danny sitting on the steps alone. Donnie and the rest of the crew were probably off doing something else. I sighed as I looked over at him. He was so handsome. I just hoped he was ready for another few months on the road and another few months away from me. I had flown out for opening night, but I was flying home in the morning. I walked over to him, my footsteps almost silent in the empty arena.  
"Hey," I said and he looked up at me. He flashed me a smile that still messed with my head after all these years together.  
"Hey, babe. What are you doing up?" he asked. Since we were East coasters this west coast time really screwed with the body clock.  
"Couldn't sleep since someone wasn't in the bed because he had to go get ready to entertain other women," I said with a smile as I walked up the steps and sat next to him. He smiled and held out his hand. I put my hand in his and sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Sorry rehearsals." he said and kissed the top of my head.  
"It's fine. Stupid body clocks and time changes. So everything look okay for tonight?"  
"Just about perfect. I'm glad you're here," he told me.  
"Danny, I wouldn't be anywhere else. This is who you are. I accepted that when I met you," I told him and reached around him for his water bottle. He wrapped an arm around me and just held me against him. I smiled and wrapped my arm around the one he had against me. I sighed again and put his water back down and just leaned into him.  
He bent his head to kiss my cheek and I turned my head just in time so he caught my lips instead. We both smiled and pulled away. I would miss him and his lips soon, but right now, alone like this, felt sort of like our own personal version of heaven. In a few short hours thousands of screaming women, including myself would fill this place to its breaking point, it promised to be an interesting night.  
"Why don't you go back to the room and try and sleep. You only have a few hours," he said.  
"While you sit here and probably do four more rehearsals and some press interviews, no way. I don't think so mister. I think I am going to go and buy a new outfit for tonight. Save a kiss for me?" I told him. He shook his head.  
"You know my lips will only meet yours," he said. Damn him and his words. I shook my head in turn.  
"Squeeze in a run if you can. You'll feel better. I know you Danny," I told him when he looked at me.  
"That's why you're my favorite girl," we both started laughing.  
"I better be your only. I'll see you later," I told him and got up.  
"I love you too babe." He slipped his arm around me for a second longer and kissed the top of my head. I got up and kissed his lips, then left him how I found him. Sitting on the steps of the stage, wondering how his life ever got to be so fulfilled. I hitched my purse up on my shoulder and went to do some serious damage with my credit card.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's short but it was a quick one shot!  
> Leave me kudos and comments to let me know what you think. I LOVE NKOTB like a lot but I am a Joey girl so a Danny story is a little out there for me :)


End file.
